1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to magnetron sputtering devices and, more particularly, to a magnetron sputtering device having slidable magnet assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetron sputtering is a known method to deposit a film on a workpiece. Generally, if, during sputtering, magnets generating a magnetic field are stationary, then continuous sputtering consumes a disproportionate amount of the sputtering target at that location quickly and generates hot spots at the locations of sputtering, which lowers the utilization rate of the sputtering target. Therefore, what is needed is a magnetron sputtering device to overcome the aforementioned problem.